Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS)
After the early 1980s prints of Dumbo were discontinued in 1984, Dumbo became a Walt Disney Classics title on November 5, 1985, with a price tag of $29.95 (originally $84.95). This price lasted through January 31, 1986, and Dumbo returned to its list price of $84.95. On later prints of this VHS since October 14, 1986, Dumbo finally had the 1984 Walt Disney Classics logo. In addition, NCI closed captions were included. Of course, the original 1985 VHS doesn't have closed captions on it, just like the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Volumes 1 and 2 (and partially Volume 3) VHS tapes. Then after that movie but it has the Walt Disney and You Promo at the end. During sales in late 1986, Dumbo was once again reduced to $29.95, but then returned to its original price of $84.95, again, in early 1987. It remained in shelves along with Alice in Wonderland and The Sword in the Stone in 1988 when all other past titles were vaulted. Dumbo was later re-packaged with new cover artwork in 1989 and 1991, when it was sold at $24.99 for each copy, and was available like this until 1994. A DVS version of the film existed in 1992. Synopsis 1985-1991 VHS One of the true Disney masterpieces...the poignant animated classic about Dumbo, a baby elephant born with oversized ears. Snubbed and ridiculed by the other circus folks, he is befriended by a jocular mouse name Timothy. With luck, determination and an amazing amount of courage, Dumbo learns to soar as the high-flying star of the circus. Delightful, enchanting and touching, Dumbo remains one of the most popular, loveliest films from the master of animated entertainment. 1994-1999 VHS Walt Disney's fourth full-length animated feature, Dumbo remains one of Disney's greatest masterpieces -- a heartwarming and inspirational tale overflowing with such memorable songs as "Casey Junior," "Baby Mine," and "When I See An Elephant Fly." When a slow stork finally delivers Mrs. Jumbo's pint-sized elephant, he's that talk of the circus. But with a pair of oversized ears, baby Dumbo is laughed at and ridiculed. With remarkable courage, and the help of his loyal friend Timothy Mouse, Dumbo overcomes all odds in a triumphant celebration of love and determination! The whole family will enjoy this timeless and touching story of a brave baby elephant with big ears..and an even bigger heart! Supplements 1985 VHS 1994 VHS 1995 VHS 1995 VHS 1996 VHS 1998 VHS 1999 VHS Advertised on: 1994 VHS #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994 VHS) #All Walt Disney Family Film Collection titles 1995 VHS #A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) #Cinderella (1995 VHS) 1996 VHS #Pocahontas (1996 VHS) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) #All 9 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1994-1996 1998 VHS #All 6 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection titles from 1997-1999 #Walt Disney Film Classics: The Don Knotts Collection #Melody Time (1998 VHS) #The Spirit of Mickey #Schoolhouse Rock: Money Rock (VHS) #Walt Disney Film Classics: The Animal Adventures Series #Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS) #101 Dalmatians (1999 VHS) #Frank and Ollie (1999 VHS) In Other Countries Television broadcasts Dumbo premiered on NBC on November 18, 1985. It was later broadcast on the Disney Channel from May 6 to June 20, 1989, and on CBS on November 19, 1989. The film returned to the Disney Channel on June 11, 1995 and continued airing there through February 28, 1999. It also aired on off-network syndication on November 17, 1996. Weblinks Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/dumbo (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/dumbo (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery Dumbo 1985.jpg|1985 VHS cover dumbo_1991.jpg|1991 VHS cover wdmc_dumbo.jpg|1994 VHS cover dumbo_cavlaserdisc.jpg|CAV Laserdisc cover dumbo_ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Released in 1985 Category:Discontinued in 2000 Category:VHS